Jane The Killer
Jane Richardson, more commonly known as Jane the Killer, is the protagonist/anti-hero of the Creeypasta story "Born of Science: Jane The Killer" and other stories such as "Jane's Letter". Originally, she was a serial killer that killed people to spare them from being victims of Jeff the Killer. As of now she has been revised to be a more heroic character, and has dedicated herself to hunt down and murder the famous and formal serial killer; Jeff The Killer, for murdering her parents. https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/Jane_the_Killer# hide#Origin #Appearance #Personality #Powers and Abilities #Facts #Theme Song #Videos Jane Richardson started off as your typical girl, the talk of the town who's got it all — a lovely girlfriend, a job she enjoys, excellent friends, an amazing family, and a promising future. But in 2002 her world came crashing down when both of her parents, Paula and Bruce Richardson were brutally murdered by the wanted murderer Jeff the Killer. Leaving Jane to have to work more, and earn extra money to support herself and to support her sister. Flash forward to years later the government chose Jane, after 25 failed attempts (the test subjects died) to hopefully be the one person to survive an injection of' 'Liquid Hate'. Liquid Hate is a very risky chemical formula that could, hopefully, power up a human's senses and overall abilities so the number of serial killers could be slowed down. The funding for Liquid Hate cost a total of $6.9 million dollars. Subjects would experience violent episodes and homicidal tendencies for the first minute and thirty seconds but will act and appear normal once the episodes cease. Jane, needing extra money to support her and her sister and believing that she was merely donating blood, agreed. Jane proved to be the first person to survive the injection, which caused her peach skin color to become pale white, and her hair to become black along with her eyes. Now, Jane has decided to use her newfound abilities to dedicate herself to capturing and taking the life of the man who ruined hers: Jeff the killer. Before being injected with Liquid Hate, Jane appeared to originally have blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, along with fair peach skin. After her transformation, as a side effect of the Liquid Hate injection Jane's skin turned to a chalk-white and her previously blue eyes and blonde hair turned completely coal-black, retinas and all. Despite this, she still has a perfect 20-20 vision. She is mostly depicted wearing a black dress and high heels, and sometimes black stockings. Jane was once a kind-hearted, spirited young woman who wanted nothing more than to make her family happy. After her transformation she still managed to contain her caring and happy nature, but when angered she is more wrathful, ruthless, and violent, but only towards criminals, rapists, and serial killers, who, contrary to popular belief, is her actual targets, as unlike Jeff, she doesn't murder innocent people. Due to the effects of Liquid Hate, Jane gained abilities that gave her a boost in strength, agility, durability, and stealth. Other results included increased alcohol, drug, and tobacco tolerance, running faster than a track athlete on steroids, accelerated healing, limb regeneration, and increased metabolism. Jane is also a highly charismatic and intelligent woman, often seen as seducing criminals into getting information before killing them. *Jane Richardson was created by FearOfTheBlackWolf *Contrary to popular belief, Jane Arkensaw, the story about a teenage girl who got burned and attended the same school as Jeff is NOT the original Jane the Killer or the canon version. Jane Richardson, created by DeviantArt user FearOfTheBackWolf, is the true Jane the Killer. Jane Arkensaw is an alternate interpretation of the character, despite being more widespread and known; Jane Richardson predated this version chronologically. *Jane is a lesbian married to a woman named Mary Vaughn. It is literally impossible for her to have a romantic attraction to Jeff which she wouldn't have anyway because he's a serial killer who murdered her parents and ruined her life. *She's originally from Orange County, California but she currently lives in Van Nuys, Los Angeles, with Mary and her younger sister Jessie. *Her birthday is on September 1st, 1985. *Jane is not a threat, while she may have experienced homicidal urges during the first 90 seconds of her transformation, she eventually calmed down and is currently a snarky, ruthless, yet kind-hearted person who is willing to rid the world of evil. However, due to her abilities, she can be violent and wrathful if irritated. *Jane is one of the few Creepypasta villains who isn't a murderous psychopath or a demonic creature since her only real goal is to kill Jeff. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)